1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for attaching a shelf to an upright member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, there have been used a variety of devices for attaching shelves to upright members, which devices are generally grouped into those designed for detachably supporting a shelf and others for fixing the shelf.
However, the former devices have failed to stably support the shelf, and the latter have made it difficult to adjust the levels of the shelf.